Teenagers
by mynameisriku
Summary: A Roxette fic, After being hurt can Roxas become friends with a girl who nearly broke his heart?


There is only so much that a teenager can accomplish within a session

This is going to be a Roxette, I don't own anything…

There is only so much that a teenager can accomplish within a session. Well obviously you have to catch up with all of your friends first, see what happened over the weekend, who's chatting up who and so on. Next you have to catch up on the sleep you lost the night before, so there goes half the session of being roughly shook awake when the teacher walked past. Then you have to waste time, it's a given, throw paper at people, abuse the class nerds, you know normal stuff teenagers did. Then if you finished all of that you started to work. Now while that is what usually happened whenever Roxas and Hayner were in the same class. But today the teacher had finally had enough so he made a seating arrangement. Now Hayner had gotten off easy, sitting next to Pence. They used to be like… best friends before high school came around. Roxas was not so lucky.

He had been seated to the class nerd. Olette. Now he and Olette had never gotten on. In their first year Roxas had a crush on Olette, she however liked his best friend Hayner. Now as you can imagine this had turned out badly, Roxas had not talked to Hayner for about a month. Had even started a fight with all the older kids making a tight circle around them. As the P.E. teacher had shoved his way to the middle Roxas already had a black eye and Hayner a broken nose. Soon after they had made up and life went on. But now he harboured a hate for the girl who had nearly torn apart their friendship.

Roxas sat there glaring daggers at his text book copying Olette's notes when she looked at the question sheet. Chemistry wasn't Roxas' idea of a fun session.

As Olette sat there thinking to herself, pen in her mouth she figured out the question and opened her mouth quickly her pen dropping to the ground and bouncing away. Now the pen had bounced under Roxas' chair, she sighed. Turning to face Roxas she asked 'Roxas, could you please pick up my pen?'

Roxas, who was pretending to write out the electronic configuration for sulphur, Picked up his head phone placed it in his ear pulled his ipod out and turned the volume up so that Olette could hear it even with both head phones placed in his ears. Once again she sighed and stood up and walked around to the other side of Roxas' chair and slowly bent down to pick up her pen. On her way back up Roxas flung his pen and it hit Olette on the head. Now as this was not going to hurt her physically it is what he said soon after that really made her angry. Taking out his head phone he asked Olette, 'Could you pick that up please?' Not wanting to make a scene she politely placed his pen on his desk and sad in a cheery voice 'Here you go, Roxas'.

The class continued on without another hiccup. As son as the bell had gone Roxas had Left his seat and was out the door before the teacher had even dismissed the class. As it was recess Roxas went of to the usual spot him, Hayner and all the regulars hung out. When he got there Sora and Riku were already there. He ignored them completely as he walked past them and sat under the willow tree. Glaring at anybody that came near him. Eventually Hayner came along and sat next to him. 'You okay? He asked concern clearly profound in his usual cocky "I'm the king of the castle" voice. Silence was the reply. His usual bright blue eyes that shone like the ocean had become cold and dark the ocean during a thunderstorm. Realising that Roxas needed time to himself he got up and walked over to Sora and whispered something to him. Casting a glance over his twin brother Sora went back to talking with Riku. After half an hour of brooding and being sad in general, Roxas got up and walked off to biology.

As he took his seat at the back of the room he looked at the board and learned that there would be a practical today. And that Miss Gainsborough would assign the groups of three for said prac. Now Miss Gainsborough was notorious for picking the worst pairs in biology and Roxas knew this day would be no different. After a few minutes with Roxas having nobody to talk to Miss Gainsborough had begun to place the groups together. 'Selphie, Yuna and….. Raijin, you can go set up over there,' she said pointing over at the back of the room. 'Okay, Olette, Seifer and… Roxas over here,' at that precise moment there was a loud bang as Roxas had slammed his head onto the Desk.

Just his luck to be stuck with the biggest wanker and the girl he hated. After a heated argument with the teacher and literally throwing everybody's books to the floor he huffily sat at the desk with Seifer and Olette. Today they were Dissecting a sheep's heart and lungs. 'I swear to god, fag boy if you puke I'm going to bust your head open with a Rock.' Was the first thing that Seifer had said as Roxas started to gag as the smell reached his nostrils. 'Okay everybody, Take the trachea and follow it down until it branches off into the Bronchi.' Miss Gainsborough loudly stated to the class. Olette had done this as Roxas And Seifer didn't get along on, on principle. 'Roxas, Seifer join in please.' Miss Gainsborough called out. Seifer huffed, got up and walked out of the room. 'Okayyy…'

'Awesome… now its just you and me.' Were Roxas' words as he glared around the room cursing the very day this lady became his teacher. As the class continued Roxas stopped scowling as he became fascinated with what they were doing. By about half way after hacking up the heart, when one of them had to blow up the lungs Roxas was in a good mood.

'I'll do it Olette.' Roxas offered as he took the tube from her hand the slightest blush crept along Olette's cheeks. Glad that Roxas didn't notice she took notice as he slid the tube down its throat. 'Could you hold it here? No… Here.' He said taking her hand and placing it around the opening of the throat. Now it was his turn to show a little pink in his cheeks. As he blew into the tube he looked as the lungs swelled up as the oxygen filled them. After a while he craved oxygen, he drew breath in, at the last moment realising that he didn't take his mouth off the tube. As his mouth filled with blood, lung and god knows what else Roxas flung the tube at the table and ran over to the sink to spit the horribly disgusting mixture down the drain. As laughter rang through the class and the sounds of Roxas dry retching Olette's deep green eyes widened in realisation of what just happened. As she was about to run over and see if he was alright she remembered. He doesn't like her. At least not the same way she liked him now. So she sat down in her chair and started to poke the heart thinking that one day hers would be as broken and mangled as this one was when Roxas was finished.

After that little incident Olette and Roxas had fallen behind the other groups as their third member had left. Not being able to start the write up of the practical they did the teacher called them to the front as the rest of the class was dismissed. 'Now you two will have to make up this write up at lunch or during one of your free periods.'

Roxas thinking of what he had to do during his private was literally a pile of work at least as this as a thousand page novel. _Stupid chemistry homework _Roxas thought to himself.. 'I got to much chem. Homework to do it during my free.'

'Lunch is fine with me, Was Olette's answer, not wanting to start an argument with Roxas when he was starting to be nice to her.

'Okay then, come back in about ten minutes so you can eat and you can get started, okay.' Miss Gainsborough suggested.

'Righto' Was Roxas' answer and with that he walked out of the room. Just as Olette was about to walk out Miss Gainsborough spoke out. 'Just, why did you stop when he was trying to throw his guts up?'

'See you soon Miss.' Was Olette's reply as she walked out of the room, clutching her books close to her chest for comfort. Trying not to let the tears fall. All she felt at the moment was shame and a burning desire to disappear into the girls toilets and cry.

Roxas however as soon as he was out of sight of the room ran to the canteen. Pushing through the line to the front, he brought a pizza and a small bag f star burst. After giving the money to the lunch lady he ran back to the biology room wanting to finish this quickly. He set up his things and got out his paper. Starting to write the essay down and occasionally taking a bite of his pizza his essay started to take shape. After he finished his first paragraph Olette walked into the room. Setting up her things, she began to write in her own unique loopy joint writing so neat that Roxas had trouble reading it. By the time Roxas had finished his second paragraph Olette was already onto her third. _At least I can copy her know_ Roxas thought to him self as he peered over at her sheet. When Roxas Had finished writing out his essay, Olette's was at least twice as long with bigger words and better explanations than his. He knew he would get low marks but all he wanted was to enjoy his lunch, placing his sheet on the bench he walked out and said in a low, gruff voice, 'Bye…'

Now Olette knew that he had rushed his so she decided to do something spontaneous. She walked over to the bench placed hers down and picked his up. She read through it and saw numerous mistakes. Frowning she took it back to her table and began to rewrite his essay for him, being careful to write it in a messy scrawl so that it looked like Roxas wrote it. By the time she finished it was the end of lunch, but she didn't care. She wrote Roxas. K on top of the sheet and placed it on top of hers. Smiling to herself she strode out of the room anxious to see his response in their biology class.

After all, teenagers are unpredictable when they are in love.


End file.
